BATMAN: Dark Knight Meets Boy Wonder
by MTGMA
Summary: My version of the origin of the Boy Wonder, Robin. First fic set in the DK&BW Universe.
1. Bruce Wayne

_DARK KNIGHT MEETS BOY WONDER: REIMAGINING THE ORIGIN OF ROBIN_

_(NOTE: The following fan-made story is a reimagining of the origins of DC character Robin. Please do not consider this story as the characters' true origin. Although most elements of this story are borrowed from the Batman comic books themselves, some are borrowed from numerous Batman media such as TV shows and movies, and some elements were made by the author himself to avoid making the story a simplistic, one-sided retelling of Robin's origins.)_

Chapter One: BRUCE WAYNE

I'm Bruce Wayne. Most of you know me as a billionaire, head of Wayne Enterprises. But I wasn't like this before. My parents were murdered in an alleyway when I was a child. I was forced to live as an orphan, my parents' butler Alfred decided to be my guardian. He raised me, and supported me when I wanted to assume the identity of the Batman. I became Batman, in order to rid the world of evil. Now, I bet you're wanting to hear more about my "origin", who killed my parents, my life as a troubled child. But, I'll save that for another time.

I'm a grown man now, running my father's "empire". When the sun sets, I become a crimefighter. I am vengeance, I am the night. I am the Batman.

But no running around as Batman tonight. Tonight, I've decided to take a "night off" and take the lovely Vicki Vale out on a date. She's a reporter for the Gotham Gazette. We've been dating for a few months now, and I've never gone this steady this long for a while. So much for billionaire playboy. Nah, I kid. Vicki's just perfect.

We've decided to go to Haly's Circus, and see the world-famous acrobat family, The Flying Graysons.

"LAAADIIIEEESSS AND GEEENTLEEEMEEEN…. The Flying GRAAAAYSOOOONS!" the announcer overdoes it. What do you expect? It's a circus, anyway. I see Vicki staring right at me with a weird look in her face. I flash a smile. She must think I'm talking to myself again. You're making it too obvious, Bruce.

The Flying Graysons are unbelievable. Especially the young boy, Dick. I'm amazed that a boy his age can leap that high. It's obvious the boy has no fear. Wait, what's going on? The boy lands on his feet, but his parents seem to be in trouble. Oh my God! The boy's parents! There must have been some trouble with their platform. This is serious. Medics need to check on the boy's parents. "Bruce, what's going on?" Vicki asks me as she tightly holds her hand. I don't answer her. She's terrified enough.

A twelve year old boy witnessed the death of his parents in front of his eyes. I know what must be going on in his mind. He might not be able to sink it in for a few days. I feel sorry for him. I know what it's like. I've been there. It feels like Hell.

The parents, John and Mary Grayson. What could they have done to deserve their demise? I attended their funeral, I was seated at the back row. It was a real pain to see the kid looking at his parents being buried. He wasn't crying, but there were tears streaming down his cheeks. He need not hide his pain, I thought to myself. He's a brave boy.

After, I approach him, and ask him if he wanted to stay at my house for a few days. His eyes lit, amidst all the tears, he looked up to me with a smile, teeth shining, af if he's seen a guardian angel. He didn't hesitate, and he accepted the offer, after all, either he'd stay at my place or at the adoption home.

"Well, this is it, Dick." I finished giving him a tour of Wayne Manor. His mouth is still wide open. "AWESOME!" Dick jumps around and runs all over the place. He's a twelve year old kid, that's understandable. Though I wonder whether he got over with his parents' deaths or whether he's just masking his depression. He need not hide his fear, I thought to myself.

Dinner.

"Excuse me, Dick. I've got some very important business to take care of." "Can I come?" "No, you can't. Sorry. Very important business." I move away from the dining table. The very important business I was referring to was the Batcave, I had to continue my research. There's been a robbery at Gotham Bank.

I check the Bat-computer, though no information I've collected seems to be of any use. I've decided to visit the bank myself.

I'm at the bank, and I ask the police for details about the robbery. "Well, Batman. Almost three million dollars were stolen. Security cameras had weak reception during the time of the robbery." Interesting story, but the identity of the robber remains a mystery.


	2. Dick Grayson

Chapter Two: DICK GRAYSON

I lost my parents today. We were performing, just like any other performance, but something went wrong with the platforms Mom and Dad were standing on. My parents fell to their deaths. It's hard to stay calm and not cry, but I'm my own man now. I need to be independent. Mom and Dad always told me I should prepare myself for the future, prepare myself for the moment which they die, as they say to me, "Dick Grayson needs to leap up in the air without his Mommy and Daddy someday, whether we like it or not."

Bruce Wayne decided to take me in, he said I'd better stay in his mansion than in the streets of Gotham, full of criminals and thugs. I'd say he's a guardian angel in disguise, if you ask me. So, it's pretty much "Accept my offer or end up in child care services." Okay, good enough for me.

Wayne Manor is HUGE! There are over a baziliion rooms in there, not to mention the 68-inch widescreen TV he has lounging around. 68-inch? Yeah, not making it up. He's a freaking billionaire, for crying out loud!

Dinner.

"Excuse me, Dick. I've got some very important business to take care of." "Can I come?" "No, you can't. Sorry. Very important business." Bruce doesn't really know I left no mystery unsolved.

I sneak up on him and I end up on his basement. Hmm, looks like I must have lost him. "Hello? Anyone here? HELLO! ECHO! ECHO!" I start to shout. I find the light switch, and turn it on. What I saw was phenomenal….

It was a cave. In the basement? But, not just that, it was a high-tech cave. There's a giant computer! I figured I shouldn't press any buttons, the place might self-destruct or something. There's gotta be a one-button self-destruct option on that keyboard, I've seen it in movies.

Woah, there's a giant T-Rex, a giant penny, and tons of Bat-shaped boomerangs. What's next? Then I see, a Batman costume in glass. "NO WAY!" I scream. Echoes all over the place. BRUCE WAYNE IS BATMAN!


	3. Vicki Vale

CHAPTER THREE: VICKI VALE

We went out on a date, my Bruce and I. He decided to take me to the circus to see the famous Flying Graysons. A tragedy took place, two of the Flying Graysons died after the wires used in their stunt seemingly malfunctioned. The boy, Richard, was left an orphan. Fortunately, Bruce came to his aid and decided to be his guardian. Just shows you that not all rich people are mean.

I write for the Gotham Gazette, the city's biggest newspaper. Most newspapers publish fake articles because the publishers run out of stories, but not here. You'll never run out of stories when you're in a city as wild as Gotham.

Men in suits barge in the building, and go straight to my office. "Excuse me?" I try to be polite. "Who are you people?" The man in the center, wearing a dark brown suit and smoking a cigar, replies, "Oh, I'm sorry, so rude of me. I'm Zucco." I give him a raised eyebrow, "And? Yes, everybody knows who you are. Head of the family business, your mafia." Zucco looks like he's up to some bad business, as always. "What? We're no mafia. We are a highly secretive security organization. We offer protection money for those in need. And I just wanna clear things up, ya see. I wanna come out clean. I was the one who sabotaged the high wires, I killed the little Grayson's parents!" Why would he confess this to me? "You monster! SECURITY!" One of his henchmen covers my mouth, I try to free myself, but it's no use. I was gonna have to play Zucco's game.

They tie me up to my office chair. "Now, Ms. Vale, allow me to explain. The reason I confessed this murder, is because I'm planning to offer protection money for this here Gotham Gazette you're working for. And, if your boss doesn't accept my offer, he'll end up same as the main acts of Haly's Circus... DEAD!" Zucco orders to carry the chair I'm tied in. I hope I get out of this.


	4. Tony Zucco

CHAPTER FOUR: TONY ZUCCO

My name is Zucco, but you can call me Tony. I'm a crime boss. I'm the head of my family's business. Ya see, when we offer protection money to some, we talk polite, we talk nice. But it ain't all fun and games. If you don't accept our offer of protection, we're gonna kick your teeth down yerr throat, and force ya. If it doesn't work, we're gonaa have ta kill ya, understand?

Now, I took this pretty little chick Vicki Vale of the ol' Gotham Gazette and I confessed my sabotage on the stunt of the Flying Graysons. Ya see, the people in Haly's Circus, and its owner, Mr. Haly, didn't want no business with us. So, unfortunately for him, we killed two of the Graysons. They were his prized possession, better than the animals, the juggling monkeys, the unicycling clowns and whatnot. They paid with their lives.

If Vicki Vale doesn't tell her boss that we here offered protection money for the Gazette, or if the Gazette doesn't accept. BANG! THEY'RE DEAD!


	5. Alfred Pennyworth

Chapter Five: ALFRED PENNYWORTH

"Master Bruce, Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" I visit Master Bruce at the Batcave and he's still in front of the Batcomputer! "Later." He seems concentrated on finding out who the man behind the museum robberies. "Master Bruce, eating breakfast at 9PM is never going to give you your strength." I leave, Master Bruce does not seem to want any food, not until he can find the culprit of the robberies.

I was at the kitchen when Master Dick asked me a question, "Alfred, where's Bruce?" I tell him he's at a financial meeting. "Ohhhhh really? Are you sure he's not at some cave?" My eyes widened. He found out about Master Bruce's secret identity? Ooh, a clever boy.


	6. Dark Knight and Boy Wonder

CHAPTER SIX: BATMAN AND ROBIN

Two days later, Bruce received a phone call from Vicki. Although it wasn't Vicki who was calling, it turns out the caller was Zucco, and he told Bruce that Vicki was held hostage at an abandoned warehouse.

"If rich ol' Bruce Wayne ain't gonna do nothin' 'bout this, this babe will be..."

He hung up.

Bruce, now in his Batman costume, was set to enter the Batmobile when Dick jumped right in front of him, now wearing a red and green colored spandex suit, with a yellow cape. Strangely enough, Bruce wasn't at all startled, he knew who this costumed boy was. He takes a guess, "Hmm, you need a name. I'm guessing your name is the Flying Grayson?" "Nope", Dick shakes his head, "My parents and I always went bird-watching, and my favorite bird was the Robin. So, you can call me Robin." Batman smiles at him."You're missing one thing. If you went crime-fighting now, everyone would see your face. Wait here." Batman gets a green domino mask, and places it on Dick's eyes. "There you go." He ruffles the boy's hair, "I like that name, Robin. From now on, we'll be Batman and Robin." As Batman was about to hop in the Batmobile, Dick grabs his arm, "I'm pretty sure no teenager has ever considered a career fighting crime, right?" "Well, I guess so.", Batman says with a grin. "Then, I guess you can call me Robin, the Boy Wonder." They ride off.

The two arrive in the abandoned warehouse. They see Vicki tied up to a chair, with henchmen surrounding her. "Batman! Help me!" Batman spears down one of Zucco's henchmen, and dodges the other's punch, and trips him using his leg. Robin frees Vicki from the chair she was tied on. "Batman! Zucco sabotaged the highwire! That's why John and Mary Grayson fell to their deaths!"

Robin was overcome with rage at what he heard from Vicki Vale. He runs towards Zucco and hit him with a flying kick. Dazed, Zucco gets back up, and smiles, "This kid... you must be the little Grayson!" He fires a bullet which Robin barely evades. But he, without hesitation, runs towards Zucco and kicks him a second time. He grabs Zucco by the collar, and runs his fist to his face, punching him several times, which caused some of Zucco's teeth to fall off, but Batman restrains the boy before he could do any more damage to the criminal, "Let him go, Robin. Your parents won't want you to be a killer." Robin, panting heavily, gives in to Batman, even though inside him he wanted to avenge his parents' deaths.

Batman and Robin reveal to Vicki Vale their true identities, and that they are Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Vicki also decided to headline the confession of Zucco of the murder of the Flying Graysons to the Gazette, thanks to security cameras in her office that prove as evidence. Zucco was arrested and sentenced to life in prison. Meanwhile, the identity of the bank robber still has not yet been identified, although as of now, Batman and Robin have been working feverishly on the case. A Joker card was found on the crime scene, as well as numerous bodies disposed of in bathrooms all over the museum with death grins on their faces.

-END-


End file.
